Harry Potter and The Cursed Seal
by Rydek
Summary: This is an AU HarryTonks story set after OOTP. Since I started this idea before HBP I am not using it except for the characters introduced into the book.I.E. Quidditch players, Death Eaters.
1. Chapter 1: Cheeking Dudley

Disclaimer: All rights to the characters of HP belong to J.K. Rowling and the book companies.

Chapter One: Cheeking Dudley 07/02

At 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter had not left his room except to go to the bathroom for an entire week due to his constant grieving over his godfather Sirius Black. Nor had his Uncle Vernon Dursley yelled at him even once for not doing his choirs around the house. The neighbors closest to 4 Privet Drive found these events strange, that an almost sixteen year old young man would not be playing in the sun, even if he went to Saint Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. Let alone Vernon Dursley had not had his three daily outbursts at the Potter boy in a week was most abnormal. Not to mention the fact that it had ruined the neighborhood gossip. But then again as far as Vernon Dursley was concerned nothing would ever be normal at 4 Privet Drive as long as his nephew Harry James Potter resided under the roof of his house.

In the smallest room on the second floor sits Harry on his bed wiping his eyes from his most recent nightmare he has had about the night at the Department of Mysteries and Sirius's death. This most recent dream has been the worst since the one he had the first night back, where he was in place of Bellatrix LeStrange casting the stunner that knocked Sirius through the curtain to his very death atop the raised dais. Harry knew deep down that the death of his godfather was not his fault but could not stop blaming himself for it. He had been thinking about his godfather's death ever since he had left Dumbledore's office, knowing that what Dumbledore had said about Sirius going to the ministry to protect him and that no one could stop him from doing it rang as true. If only he could stop hearing Hermione's voice in his head telling him he had a saving people complex constantly reminding him of why Sirius was gone.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by his Uncle hollering at him to get his lazy rump downstairs now. Harry knew that the Order's threats would only last for so long before his Uncle would begin to explode at him for every little thing that went wrong in Privet Drive even if he was in his room the entire time. The fact that certain Order members had taken it upon themselves to threaten his Uncle was enough to make Harry feel ecstatic. Uncle Vernon being quiet for an entire week was almost unbelievable to Harry, but he knew that he was about to get a week's worth of degradation from his Uncle to make up for the time that he had missed belittling his nephew. Harry slips off the bed heading down the stairs towards the sound of his Uncle's voice in the living room. Harry does it in a matter of seconds not wanting to make his Uncle wait and cause his anger to build even more. Harry realizes that his quickness was needed when he arrives in the living room to find his Uncle Vernon already a deep puce color in the face.

"Come here boy," growls Uncle Vernon in a menacing tone beckoning Harry towards him. Cautiously Harry walks further into the living room stopping just out of his Uncle's reach, if Vernon makes the decision to try and grab Harry the little distance could make the difference between being caught and escaping from the house. "Marge will be coming here to stay in two weeks time; also I expect the owner of Grunnings and my boss to be over for dinner the Friday after your wretched birthday. You will not blow up my sister or cause any dishes to explode all over the kitchen floor because if you do not even your abnormal friends will be able to save your scrawny hide. Do you understand me boy?"

"I understand as long as you understand that if Aunt Marge chooses not to leave me alone accidents may happen," Harry answers flatly. Vernon leaps forward trying for Harry's shirt front, but Harry steps back spinning on his heel and dashes for the door, escaping out into the brightly sunny evening. Harry runs for it knowing that when he arrives back home his Uncle will punish him later for his remark about using magic in the house. Then again Harry had had enough with being pushed around by the Dursleys due to the fact that he was born a wizard. If it was not for Dumbledore telling him about the prophecy he would never have returned to the family he could not get rid of. Harry heads off down the street in the direction of the park unaware of the fact of someone following him while he is lost in thought about the damnable prophecy and what it means.

Tonks hears the roar of Harry's obnoxious Uncle and discerns that he has finally come out of the stupor he was in from the scare he had received from Mad-Eye Moody. Mr. Dursley's tantrum as Tonks prefers to call it did not last for very long before Harry comes bursting out of the house at a dead run heading down the street. Tonks removes herself from her hiding place and begins to follow Harry keeping a safe enough distance between them to remain discreet. After a number of minutes pass by with Tonks following Harry, she realizes he is heading in the general direction of the local park as Harry takes the shortcut between Wisteria Walk and Magnolia Crescent.

As Harry makes his way down Magnolia Crescent to Magnolia Road, he continues to review the prophecy and the conversation which took place with Dumbledore on their return to Hogwarts from the Ministry of Magic almost two week ago. Harry could not bring himself to believe in Dumbledore's blind trust of Snape or doing nothing about the blatant fact of Kreacher's betrayal leading to the death of Sirius. The prophecy was by far the least of his worries since he was already prepared to fight Voldemort for everything he had done to his parents and the destruction of his life. Harry rouses himself from his thoughts in time to realize that his feet have nearly carried him to one of his favorite haunts of last summer.

When Harry walks into the grounds of the park, he notices the slight changes Dudley's gang has made since he last frequented the park. Trash litters the entire park from the battered trash cans strewn across the landscape and no longer can he find a swing that is still intact. Harry knows he should have expected this from Dudley's band of misfits having an entire week to terrorize the neighborhood when Dudley had barely been seen at home. Harry's dismay was still in his Aunt and Uncle believing their little Dudders was having a nice spot of tea everyday at a different member of his gang's house. Then again none of the neighbors ever complained about their children getting pummeled by Dudley or the Dursley's fabricated lies about where he went to school at to hide the fact of him being a wizard. Harry shook his head in dismay at the state of affairs that went on in Little Whinging, the adults avoided conflict at the expense of their children to have a peaceful normal life.

Harry inspects the devastation done to the park by his childhood bullies wishing he could give the cowards a taste of their own medicine, unexpectedly Harry is pulled from his thoughts by the sounds of Dudley and his posse coming into the park dragging a small boy. It takes Harry a moment to recognize the victim as little Mark Evans beyond the upcoming bruise, swelling and blood that is covering the boy's face. Harry moves across the park in a straight line to intercept his cousin, while Tonks follows at a distance close enough to overhear the upcoming fight. Harry positions himself behind Dudley's gang making sure he has an escape route open to him, overhearing the abuse the gang plans on dealing out to Mark, Harry realizes they are still using quite a few of the old punishments that they had attempted to do to him when they all went to the same school. After reassessing the situation and what he wants to do Harry calls out with a broad grin, "Hey Big D!" causing Dudley and his band to jump around in surprise.

Recovering from the unexpected surprise first, Gordon spats, "Potter" as he cracks his knuckles menacingly.

"It's so good to know your brain still functions properly," quips Harry.

"What do you want?" sneers Dudley.

"Straight to the point you are Big D," states Harry pleasantly while maintaining his grin.

"Don't you call him that or we'll," squeaks Piers.

"Oh quiet rat face! You'll do nothing until Dudders tells you to and Dudders won't give you that order. Will you popkin?" asks Harry.

"Why not?" exclaims a bewildered Malcolm.

"Because Dinky Diddydums knows my friends from school are twenty times scarier than you guys. So why don't you quit being gits and let Evans go," responds Harry confidently as he squares his shoulders. Moody sneaks up next to Tonks to check up on what has been happening with Harry, Tonks quickly fills him in on the current situation causing Moody to chuckle lightly.

"But your friends are not here right now and he cheeked me," declares Dudley turning slightly red in the face as he points at Mark Evans.

"Only because you tried to hit my sister for turning you down," croaks Mark defiantly.

"Ah I see," sniggers Harry as he shifts toward Dudley. "So Ashley Evans turned your portly ass down again did she Dinky Diddydums?" chortles Harry openly.

Dudley's face transforms from a light red to a deep magenta color which would make Uncle Vernon proud but what Harry refers to as the Dursley Explosion Point. Dudley balls up his hands into fists and comes at Harry with a meaty left hook, Harry ducks under the punch and rolls away from his Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing Champion of the Southeast cousin. Harry barely notices little Mark Evans escaping as Dudley's gang begins to circle around their newly found prey to help Dudley give a good pounding to Harry. Harry turns his attention back to Dudley to see what his cousin's next move is going to be, he takes in Dudley no longer being a deep magenta but a very pale ghostly white and trembling slightly as he holds onto his overly large bottom. Harry glances over his shoulder to see what has disturbed Dudley; he sees nothing of great importance that would cause his cousins sudden yet strange change in his demeanor.

Harry is momentarily distracted by Dudley's sudden change in attitude, costing him as he scarcely manages to sidestep Gordon's quick jab. Harry unsuspectingly falls right into the outstretched arms of Piers closing in into a reverse bear-hug. Harry curses at himself for not keeping constant vigilance the entire time and falling into such a simple trap. Piers's whoop of triumph snaps Dudley out of his horror-stricken state and back towards the imminent beating he plans on giving to Harry. Dudley begins lumbering towards Harry when he is brought up short by a familiar sounding growl of, "Dursley." Harry recognizes the voice belonging to none other than Mad-Eye Moody but can not see him due to Dudley's size. Harry is unable to stifle the sigh of relief and giggle that escapes his lips from the look of true horror lodged on Dudley's face as he turns around. The giggle becomes pure laughter when Dudley moves to the right giving Harry a clear view of Moody poking Dudley in the stomach with his cane and saying, "woo-hoo."

"Now you let Potter go," orders Moody as he points his cane at Piers.

"Why should I," answers Piers defiantly. He tells his friends, "We can take this guy. He is just an old cripple."

"Old cripple am I rat face," growls Moody as he lifts his green bowler hat revealing his disfigured face and electric blue eye spinning out of control. Harry perceives moody gets the effect he desires as Piers lets go of him and runs for his life with Dudley a good distance in front of him squealing like a baby pig. Gordon and Malcolm are standing stock still in utter horror, but both of them have acquired a rather noticeable wet spot that is gradually traveling down their respective leg. Moody comes up next to Harry and places his gnarled hand on Harry's shoulder as Tonks comes out from behind a tree holding her sides from laughing too hard for an extended period of time.

"You were doing good Potter until the very end. Remember constant vigilance," howls Moody grinning widely.

"I know sir but my cousin's sudden change in his actions threw me off my guard. I was trying to figure out what had caused it when I fell into their simple trap," says Harry a little perplexed with himself.

"Sorry Potter that was my fault. I thought I should remind the little Dursley pig not to mess with you, so I transfigured a can over there to look like Hagrid for a couple of seconds," apologizes Moody.

"It was a good idea, but are you doing here anyway?" asks Harry in a suspicious tone.

"Just checking in on you to make sure you are all right since your last letter had dried tears on it," answers Moody gruffly.

"Thank you sir and for your assistance," replies Harry rather sheepishly as he is feeling quite embarrassed by the mention of the tears in front of Tonks.

"I don't know why you two are apologizing to each other since this is the best laugh that I have had in a very long time," utters Tonks between fits of giggles. Harry and Moody look over at her and notice Gordon and Malcolm are still standing in the same spot in pure shock with wet spots on their pants causing Harry and Moody to give a light chuckle. After everyone finishes giggling, mainly Tonks, Moody makes sure he is fully satisfied that Harry is doing fine at the Dursley's and no punishments have been handed out recently to Harry. Giving Harry a rough handshake Moody excuses himself to attend to other business matters. Tonks decides to escort Harry back to his house so she can talk to him on the way about topics concerning Sirius, what they each like, and the upcoming year at Hogwarts.

Harry makes sure the topics they discuss are not in any way remotely embarrassing even though Tonks keeps stirring the conversation towards who he might like in school or what qualities he likes in a female companion. Tonks knows Harry is dodging her questions about girls by changing the subject or pretending not to hear her question, but she doesn't really care. She feels it should be Remus asking these questions since it was his idea to make sure Harry was into girls but she acquiesced to his request due to the current situation. She knows Remus is just trying to make sure Harry can have as normal a teenage life as James and Sirius had while in school before Voldemort's reign of terror. She knows Harry's decision to dodge this line of questioning just means he is either uncomfortable discussing it with a girl or maybe he has a crush on her and does not want her to know, but she dismisses this thought immediately since there is six years between them and Harry would probably prefer someone his own age.

"So what are you going to study this year at Hogwarts Harry?" inquires Tonks conversationally.

"I was thinking about not returning and doing self study," responds Harry relieved at her change in her questions.

"An option open to you, but let me warn you that unless you decide to open your own shop like Fred and George Weasley not many people will hire you," states Tonks with much concern in her voice.

"I know I just have not decided if I wish to return to Hogwarts yet," declares Harry.

"I would at least wait for your OWLs to show up before making your decision and if you choose self study I would be happy to tutor you if you like," remarks Tonks blushing slightly.

"That would be nice," mumbles Harry.

After Tonks feels she has thoroughly embarrassed Harry and herself, she is happy to find that they have arrived at 4 Privet Drive. She gives Harry a hug and a promise to visit him again soon. As she releases him she decides to give him a small kiss on the cheek as a parting goodbye gift. Harry turns a deep crimson when Tonks's lips brush up against his cheek causing him to feel like his heart would explode out of his chest from the sudden increase in beats. Harry mumbles an unintelligible goodbye to Tonks before he turns and walks towards the front door. Tonks blushes slightly as she watches Harry stumble toward the front door like an old drunk coming home after a long night at the bar.

When Harry gets to the door he looks back and grins impishly at Tonks causing her blush to deepen in color before he goes into the house. Tonks turns to leave as she hears Harry's Uncle roar, of boy come here, making her decide to investigate the situation. Harry does not even get the front door closed before Uncle Vernon yells at him to get into the living room now. Harry moves down the hall to find out what his Uncle wants while still thinking about the kiss from Tonks. He forgets to stay out of his Uncle's reach as Vernon snatches Harry of his feet by the front of Harry's shirt. Harry curses at himself for daydreaming and not noticing the extremely dangerous color of red his Uncle's face has become until he is already in Vernon's grip.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving Privet Drive

Disclaimer: All rights to the characters of HP belong to J.K. Rowling and the book companies.

Chapter Two: Leaving Privet Drive

"What did I tell you about your friends boy," roars Uncle Vernon covering Harry's face and glasses in spittle from his mouth.

"That you did not want to see them in Little Whinging," answers Harry calmly.

"That is right and I hear one of those disgusting friends of yours showed up in the park," howls Uncle Vernon with a demonic gleam dancing in his tiny eyes.

"Vernon keep your voice down the neighbors might hear," screeches Aunt Petunia.

"Yes I know but since you did not see him, by following your rules he never appeared," responds Harry without hesitation.

"Don't get cheeky with me boy," thunders Uncle Vernon as he sprays Harry with more spittle. "What was he doing there?"

Harry begins to think back to the park and giggles despite trying not to as he remembers what happened to Dudley and his friends when Moody showed up. Harry's small giggle finally pushes Vernon Dursley over the edge as Harry doubles over in pain from his Uncle's meaty fist being planted firmly in his stomach. Harry feels many more punches as he realizes Uncle Vernon is not the only one punching him but Dudley is laying down his own wrath too. Harry quickly checks his pocket only to find his last line of defense missing. Harry frantically looks around for his wand and notices it has been thrown to the ground out of his immediate reach.

Tonks realizes a large amount of time has passed since Harry's Uncle had stopped screaming at Harry, but she knows silence is of the utmost importance. Tonks slides into the front foyer stealthily and closes the door without making a single sound; she continues to slink down the hall catlike past the kitchen door towards the living room. Tonks walks into the living room and sees the beating Harry is being subjected to causing a sharp intake of breath. The noise alerts the Dursleys to the appearance of a newcomer within their home. Tonks catches movement out of the corner of her left eye and instinctively ducks as the small glass trinket whizzes past where her head had been seconds before. Tonks pivots on her left foot spinning around to face Aunt Petunia with her wand held ready for the next object Aunt Petunia may throw at her. The trinket never comes as Tonks feels a large mass collide into the side of her body bringing them both down to the ground. Tonks hits the floor hard causing her wand to fly from her hand before Dudley comes down on top of her with his beached whale weight crushing the breath from her lungs.

Uncle Vernon lets out a bellow of laughter at the failed attempt of his nephew's rescuer. He draws Harry in closer to him than he should since he is still suspending his nephew off the ground in his one meaty hand. Harry sees his one chance at retribution and swings his left fist out with all his might like a wild tiger just placed into captivity. Harry's fist catches his Uncle's jaw, snapping Vernon's head to the side in a whip like action. At the exact moment of contact Harry knows it is now all or nothing against his Uncle, the fight he has been preparing himself for his entire life was now upon him. Harry continues to punch, kick, claw, and bite his way free of his Uncle's iron grasp but Vernon refuses to let go of Harry. Harry sees the mad glint in his beady little eyes but continues his desperate rampage against his Uncle until he feels a large fist colliding with his face snapping his head back with a horrible crunching sound. Harry's glasses fall to the floor into two separate pieces and Harry barely hears the banshee scream from Tonks's lips. Harry knows he had also heard two strangely distinct yet familiar pops. But can not clear his vision of the spotted lights which have recently decided to take up residence, nor can he figure out why he has not received a second punch from his Uncle yet. Seconds trickle by before the lights decide to clear from his vision enough for Harry to see what is going on, Harry sees his Uncle's pale face with a wand pressed hard against his temple by Fred or was it George Weasley.

"If I was you Dursley," Fred starts to say.

"I would let your nephew go," George continues as if the words still came from a single mind.

"Before we decide to," carries on Fred.

"Finish what Hagrid started on Dudley," maintains George.

"On you Uncle Piggy," finishes Fred.

Harry is always amazed at how the twins can complete each other's thoughts. Uncle Vernon lets go of Harry with lightning quick like reflexes at the mention of someone turning him into a pig. Harry lands on his feet and collects his wand, so he can go about repairing his glasses for the tenth time.

"Hey Tubby would you be so kind as to remove your beached whale self off of the pretty lady," orders George to a very frightened Dudley, who complies immediately at the implied threat in George's voice if he chose not to. Once Harry has made repairs to his glasses and places them back on, he notices his Aunt Petunia has wholly forgotten the glass trinket she is still clutching in her hand to throw. The trinket slips from her trembling hand and smashes to smithereens on the wood floor startling her out of her reverie. Tonks heaves herself up off the floor feeling flatter than she had ever wanted to in her entire life and swearing she would never date any man that compares in size to Dudley. She looks over at Fred and George Weasley speculating on why they all of a sudden appeared within the Dursley's home when Harry asks the million dollar question for her.

"What are you two doing here?" asks Harry in a very confused tone.

"As our financial benefactor we came to help you out of your current predicament," answers George nonchalantly.

"I see that, but how did you know I was in trouble," questions Harry even more puzzled than before.

"Ingenious of you to ask us Harry, while we were still in school causing mass mischief and mayhem, we placed a spell on your glasses to ensure if they ever got broken we would immediately know and come to your rescue," states Fred confidently. "But enough of why we showed up, I think it is time for you to leave this hovel and go into hiding for a while. We will take care of gathering you stuff into your trunk and taking it with us along with taking care of Hedwig while you are in hiding."

George pulls a small chest like box from within his robes and hands it to Harry. "This is how we will contact you and for you to contact us or anyone else for that matter, we will deliver the messages for you. We will need to talk about some items of key concern later so keep it close to you. You remember the vanishing closet on the first floor at Hogwarts," Harry nods, "It works exactly like it, when you place a letter in your box it will appear in ours," finishes George of his explanation on how to use the box.

"All right I understand how the box works even though I have not received any letters recently but forget about that I think the main problem is where am I supposed to hide out at because I'm not staying at, 12 Grimmauld Place," remarks Harry.

"Uh right you are Harry. Let's see, um I guess Fred and I had not thought about where yet," confesses George.

"Ah ha," bellows Uncle Vernon coming out of his stupor. "You are not going anywhere boy and get that blasted thing out of my face. I know Harry can not use magic outside of school, so do not try to scare me with this nonsense."

"You are right Uncle Piggy," stops Fred long enough for Uncle Vernon to register the insult directed at him causing his face to begin its purple transformation once more. "Harry can not use magic outside of school since he is an underage wizard."

"Except Fred and I are neither underage nor in school, we are fully trained and capable wizards," finishes George in an icy tone lifting his wand menacingly causing all the color to drain from Uncle Vernon's face.

"George over look my Uncle for one second and tell me where I am supposed to go hide out at," says Harry as his voice begins to rise. "If you tell me the Burrow I am going to start blasting."

"Merlin no Harry, the Burrows the last place we think you should hide out at but you see we did not exactly have any ideas on a safe location," confesses Fred as he continues to ramble on with George adding comments. A giant lump begins to form in the pit of Harry's stomach at the prospect of being stuck with the Dursleys for the rest of the summer that he barely catches Tonks's whisper of, I'll hide Harry.

"What! Fred, George shut up!" thunders Harry as the lump becomes butterflies at the prospect of leaving with Tonks. "What did you say Tonks?"

"Nothing Harry I was just mumbling a stupid idea," whispers Tonks.

"No I want to hear your idea, please tell me," pleads Harry.

"I just thought that I might know of a place where you could hide out at, but it is probably a bad idea," says Tonks not believing in her own abilities.

"No, I think it is a wonderful idea Tonks," encourages Harry at the possibility of spending more time with one of his last links to Sirius.

"I think she is right Harry," begins Fred but stops at the look Harry gives him. "Then again I am probably wrong," reverses Fred as he thinks the look Harry just gave him makes his mother's saber-toothed tiger look when he is in trouble seem like a small lovable kitten in comparison.

"I agree with Harry," pipes in George not wanting to get the look Fred just received seeing how it reminded him of a dragon. "Now Tonks do not go telling anyone where you hide him unless Harry specifically tells you to and at least not for the first week."

"Okay," answers a flustered Tonks at Harry's response to her suggestion.

"Now hold up, there is no way he is going to be leaving this house with some girl," bellows Uncle Vernon as he puffs himself up with Aunt Petunia and Dudley attempting to hide themselves behind him as Fred and George turn on the Dursleys as a single entity.

"That is fine Uncle, but I can not guarantee I will not drop one of Aunt Petunia's whipped cream and sugared violets puddings when the owner of Grunnings is here. Or blow up Aunt Marge due to her obscene and always obnoxious comments about my parents when she stays. Then again if you let me leave and I was not here you would not have to worry about any of these items of concern happening," coerces Harry in an honest tone. Harry watches Uncle Vernon as his face screws up real tight in concentration to the point you can almost see the gears grinding behind those cold hateful eyes. Tonks acquires the impression that for Vernon Dursley to think this hard requires so much effort it would cause anyone else a migraine. Vernon rolls around the idea in his fat head, if he cares more about not letting his non-Dursleyish nephew Harry have what he wants or to have the little pest out of his house forever, so no more embarrassing accidents happen to his family or with his job's dinner meetings. After several minutes pass by and lots of perspiration, Vernon comes up with an idea.

"Only on one condition you little whelp," snarls Uncle Vernon feeling like the hunter that just became the prey.

"Name it," says Harry at once.

"You do not ever come back here unless you have been invited," demands Uncle Vernon with maniac laughter at the full proof terms of his agreement.

"Done," answers Harry without hesitation. "Fred, George would you two be so kind as to get my school things and Hedwig before you go?" Harry sticks his arm out to Tonks in a gentlemanly gesture. "Shall we go my lady?"

Tonks looks down at Harry's arm in surprise at his manners before she tenderly wraps her arm around his saying, "Why yes kind sir."

Fred and George snicker behind them as they follow the cute couple in their opinion to the door, before nicking upstairs to quickly gather up all of Harry's things for departure. Harry and Tonks leave the Dursleys walking arm in arm while admiring the beauty of the night sky together. They walk for a block together looking like a young couple out for a nightly stroll before sidestepping into a dark alley.

"Now Harry I am going to apparate the two of us over to a friend's house from work to use her fireplace. We will take the Floo Network over to the Leaky Cauldron and catch a cab from there to our destination," Tonks informs Harry of her well organized plan with confidence. Harry nods his head in understanding of her plan with a sense of gratitude towards her for helping him. Tonks embraces Harry in a hug crushing his head to her breasts causing Harry to begin feeling slightly light-headed prior to apparating away. Harry does not even notice the discomfort of apparating as he is being pushed harder into Tonks's warm body. When they reapparate Tonks realizes her close proximity to Harry causing her to immediately step back feeling really embarrassed with the whole situation. Without Tonks pressing up against him anymore, Harry loses his balance causing him to fall to the ground.

"I am so sorry Harry," Tonks apologizes as she helps him back to his feet. "I felt embarrassed with you being so close, I should have had you hold onto my hand. It is just my dad always hugged me as a kid when we would do a Side-Along-Apparition."

"It is not a problem Tonks," says Harry as he brushes himself off feeling very happy that she had gone on a childhood memory instead of thinking about the situation rationally before acting. Harry begins pondering why Tonks seems so flustered over such a trivial mistake in his opinion but before he decides to ask her about it, she is heading up the front stairs towards the door. Tonks opens the door and the two of them proceed inside to the fireplace. They each take turns using the Floo Network to get over to the Leaky Cauldron, after brushing the soot off themselves Tonks ushers Harry past the bar patrons towards the door hoping nobody recognizes Harry. She finds her task difficult since Hagrid is drunk and begins calling for her and her friend to join him in a drink drawing unnecessary attention to them. Tonks is relieved to see Harry has enough sense to continue moving towards the exit instead of stopping to say hi to Hagrid. Harry keeps his head down trying not to be noticeable amongst such a large crowd of intoxicated people.

Outside Tonks hails a cab while Harry stands transfixed at the change the city goes through at night. Harry figures it has to be some time after ten o'clock at night; the city is a giant spectacle of lights causing it almost to seem like it is day. Harry looks around in complete wonderment wishing for time to stand still due to the fact of never being allowed to go outside in London at night by either the Dursleys or Cornelius Fudge in his third year. Tonks finally calls for him to get in the awaiting cab forcing Harry back to reality. Harry hops into the cab and glues his face to the window taking in the different shops the city has to offer that they pass on their way to Tonks's hideout. The cab ride only lasts for about fifteen minutes leaving Harry feeling reluctant to get out and wanting to see more of the city. Harry's reluctance to leave the cab does not last long as he follows Tonks down the street admiring how her butt wiggles as she walks in her jeans. Harry begins to understand why at school they all wear robes to avoid the distraction. Three blocks later Tonks stops in front of an apartment building with a brick front and gestures for Harry to enter.

Tonks leads Harry up to the third floor and down the hall to apartment 310. She opens the door with a key from her pocket and lets Harry in first before stepping through the door and locking it behind her. Tonks turns on a light and silently curses at herself for not cleaning up the place in the last two weeks, then again she had not been expecting to have any company over since she was not currently seeing anyone. Harry looks around at the comfortable yet messy living room in front of him thinking Aunt Petunia would have had a temper tantrum if her living room ever looked like this. The room reminds Harry of his own bedroom back at Privet Drive with all the clothes and possessions scattered carelessly about. Tonks begins cleaning off the couch and surrounding area to give Harry a place to sleep.

"I'm sorry Harry about the mess, it is just I have not gotten around to cleaning anything up since that night at the Department of Mysteries when Sirius died," says Tonks going immediately quiet. "If I had told Sirius to stay behind he would still be here with us. It is entirely my fault Harry," sobs Tonks as she collapses to her knees with tears rolling down her face.

"No Tonks," whispers Harry as he moves forward to embrace her in a comforting hug. "Sirius's death is not your fault; he was dueling as if it was a game in front of the curtain of death. Besides if I would have remembered the mirror Sirius had given me, none of that night's events would have ever happened."

"It is not your fault either Harry, you had a lot on your mind with school," consoles Tonks. The two stay up until about three o'clock in the morning discussing Sirius and what Tonks had learned from him about himself and Harry's parents while they were in school. The conversation finally ends when sleep claims them within each other's embrace.


	3. Chapter 3: Apartment 310

Disclaimer: All rights to the characters of HP belong to J.K. Rowling and the book companies.

Chapter Three: Apartment 310

Harry wakes up the next morning to the gentle shaking of him by Tonks. "Good morning Harry, I have to go to work for a little while and see if anyone has noticed you are no longer living at your relatives house," explains Tonks. "You will need to stay inside, but you can do anything you want here including magic."

Harry sits up and immediately winces in pain from the simple action. "Are you okay Harry?" asks Tonks with much concern in her voice.

"I will be alright; I am just a little sore from last night. I don't think anything is broken, probably mostly bumps and bruises."

"I know what you mean, I am a little stiff after your whale of a cousin decided to do a belly flop on me," replies Tonks as she moves gingerly towards the door. "I think Fred and George sent you something," informs Tonks as she points at the small chest before exiting the apartment.

Harry slowly gets up and moves over to the miniature chest thinking this was how he felt after his first ever Quidditch practice with the entire team. Harry thought what he would not do right now for one of Madam Pomfrey's elixirs. Harry opens the chest and withdraws a slightly thick piece of parchment, breaking the emblazoned Weasley Wizard Wheezes seal he begins to read the letter.

** Dear Harry, **

** First and foremost Fred and I would like to congratulate you on finally leaving those dreadful muggles with a fantastic escape with our help and never having to return. Also we would like to point out your terrific luck on being able to crash with a very young and attractive female Auror. Wink, wink. Now down to business, since we graciously took our leave from Hogwarts and that old pathetic toad-like professor Dolores Umbridge we have joined The Order of the Phoenix. We have come to understand that at the bequest of Sirius, mom was supposed to ask Ron and Hermione to keep an eye on you and help you with anything you may get tangled up with. We say supposed because mum chose to recruit Ron and Hermione into convincing you to date Ginny instead even against our own father's protests. We understand that Hermione flat out told mum no, but Ronald was all for it. We only know this because we overheard mum and dad arguing about it since mum has now convinced Ginny into trying to make you her boyfriend this year to keep better tabs on you for mum. Mum said as she considers you one of her sons it was about time you were put on the right path before you ended up being as irresponsible as Sirius. Other than dad no one within the Order has any idea what she is up to. Dumbledore has been arguing with Fudge about whether the students who infiltrated the ministry in June should be brought forth to stand trial. Dumbledore says it was hard to convince him to keep it to a simple hearing in front of the Wizengamot with Umbridge perpetually whispering in his ear. We think she has it in for you Harry old chap but the hearing has been scheduled for July the 12th. Your notice should be sent out later today, we can not wait for the owl to look back at Fudge without taking off since only Tonks knows where you truly are.**

** Sincerely, Fred and George.**

Harry lowers the letter feeling the rage of the animal inside him swell up once more since the death of Sirius. How could Mrs. Weasley say such a thing about Sirius thinks Harry as he crumples the letter in his right hand. Why does everyone always want to make my decisions about life for me? At least Hermione is on my side for making my own decisions but Ron's bigotry and jealousy will destroy our friendship. I guess the ending of our friendship was always inevitable thinks Harry as he remembers the only reason they still are friends is because Ron was the first friend he ever made. Harry glances back down at the letter thinking the time of Fudge is about to come to an end but he would need to find a good replacement before challenging him. Maybe Tonks could assist him with that.

At the thought of Tonks, Harry's mind wanders back to the conversation of the night before. Snuggled within the warm caring arms of Tonks as she told him about the Marauder's and how his parents got together in their seventh year. Harry already knew Sirius and his father loved to be in the limelight at school since his visit into Snape's memory through the Pensieve right before summer term. The Marauder's probably broke every school rule that was ever put into place and some which were later made because of their actions. Sirius, James, and Remus were the true Marauder's; Peter was only included to keep him from squealing on them for sneaking out late at night since the four of them shared a dorm room together. It was in the seventh year after James had nearly lost a Quidditch match because he was a little too busy showing off that his head finally deflated. This was when Lily started to show more interest in James and the fact he had helped her out of a jam with Snape and his buddies from The Slug Club which she had continued to adamantly refuse joining. Sirius had told Tonks it was a win-win situation for James since the Marauder's had never liked anyone who was part of that ridiculous group anyway.

Harry began to realize the Marauder's had never truly left Hogwarts, the torch had just been passed along to Fred and George for all the mischief they caused. And they had passed it along to Harry to continue the tradition of breaking school rules and upsetting the old maniac caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry then realizes he had already made his decision to return to Hogwarts this year to carry on the tradition of his father and godfather. He knows he is going to go back to make sure mischief is managed and to get rid of all the Death Eaters currently attending Hogwart's. Harry places the crumpled letter down next to the chest and begins looking around at the mess in Tonks's apartment deciding to help her out and clean up the place since he does not have anything else to do with his free time. As Harry cleans he finds a treadmill and some free weights stashed away in a corner of the apartment along with some books on a man named Bruce Lee and his style of fighting called Jeet Kune Do.

Tonks sits at her desk at work looking over paperwork she needs to review but has been reading the same line for the last fifteen minutes. Her thoughts keep wandering back to this morning when she woke up and found her hand groping Harry's butt. Harry did not seem to mind as he was still asleep and using her breasts as a pillow. She shakes her head to try to clear it for the third time already this morning at work. Tonks looks back down at her paperwork to attempt to get through it when she hears a loud yell for Madam Bones coming from the elevator. Tonks sticks her head outside her cubicle just in time to see Cornelius Fudge scurrying past with Percy Weasley on his heels. Fudge skids to a halt as Bones comes out of her office to find out what all the bleeding ruckus is about.

"Is there something I can help you with Minister?" inquires Madam Bones in a calm voice.

"Yes there is, I tried to send this letter to one Harry James Potter but the ruddy owl refuses to deliver it," wheezes Fudge as he attempts to regain his breath.

"I suppose it would mean Mr. Potter is either dead or he is currently in a place where no owl will be able to find him," instructs Madam Bones.

"Damn you Dumbledore," curses Fudge. "He has meddled in the Ministries affairs for the very last time. Come on Weasley, we are going to pay a little visit to the Headmaster of Hogwarts," commands Fudge as he turns to leave with Percy following closely on his heels.

"I feel obliged to warn you Cornelius to be very careful of what you accuse Albus of," warns Madam Bones.

"And I would recommend for you in the future to mind your own business Amelia if you care to keep your job," says Fudge scornfully before leaving. Madam Bones notices Tonks's head sticking out of her office cubicle and advances towards the young promising Auror.

"You seem to be awfully curious about what is happening around here this morning Auror Tonks? You would not by chance happen to know where Mr. Harry James Potter is currently residing at right now, would you?" inquires Madam Bones.

Tonks frowns at the head of her department knowing she did not feel any mind probes, but wondering if it was just written all over her face the whereabouts of Harry. "You see ma' am I."

"Never mind Tonks, I do not really want to know," cuts off Madam Bones. "But if you do know where Mr. Potter is, could you tell him if he ever needs an ally against Cornelius Fudge I will help him in any way that I can." Madam Bones turns around and walks back into her office closing the door behind her leaving Tonks standing there wondering exactly what her department head had meant by her statement of assisting Harry.

Dumbledore sits in his Headmaster's office contemplating the documents strewn across his desk about suspected Death Eater movements. No matter how much he tries to keep his concentration on his work, his mind continues to wander to the letter he had received for one Harry James Potter from the wizarding bank Gringotts with a note attached to it. The note instructed him to have the letter delivered to Mr. Potter since they were currently unable to locate Harry at this moment in time. As Dumbledore is about to pick up the letter again for the third time already this morning Cornelius Fudge and Percy Weasley came barging through his office door.

"Ah Cornelius so good to see you, but might I ask why you have chosen to barge through my door without showing me the courtesy of knocking first?" inquires Dumbledore with the utmost calm reflected in his voice.

"Now see here Dumbledore, I am fed up with you meddling in Ministry affairs. I want to know right now where you have hidden Mr. Harry Potter," commands Fudge in a testy voice.

"That appears to be the question of the day," answers Dumbledore with a slight chuckle as he raises his hand to prevent the protest about to come out of Fudge's mouth. "I am sorry Cornelius but I do not know where Harry Potter is and as I feel I should point out neither does Gringotts. They delivered this letter to me this morning wishing for me to be able to deliver it to Harry."

"Then why did they deliver it to you if you do not know where he is," retorts Fudge hotly.

"As I have pointed this out to you many times in the past Cornelius it would seem you need to be reminded again. Harry Potter has no magical relatives alive and goblins do not have items delivered to muggle relatives on sheer principle. As he is a student here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the goblins unable to deliver it to Harry would deliver it to the school's current headmaster instead, me." Dumbledore's reply is calm and calculated as he knows the short fuse Fudge has had with his temper going to tantrums of rage as of late.

"Could Harry Potter possibly be dead?" asks a bewildered Percy.

"Mr. Weasley, I am surprised you do not already know the answer to your question since your brother Bill works for Gringotts," answers Dumbledore pausing a moment for his words to sink in before speaking again. "The goblins would not have issued this letter if Harry was dead since the goblins have always been the first to know when someone passes away, who has an account with them."

"Well then I should thank you for your lesson," responds Fudge snottily. Tossing the ministries letter on the desk, "Would you be so kind and make sure Mr. Potter receives that because if he does not attend I will personally make sure he is expelled from this school."

"I believe the power of expulsion still rests primarily with the headmaster Cornelius. I will not allow what happened last year here to be done again because you choose to fight against us instead of with us," says Dumbledore with firm resolve in his voice.

"We shall see about what you will allow if Mr. Potter does not show up with his little friends to the hearing. If I was you I would make sure they arrive on time this year too," spits Fudge venomously before leaving Dumbledore's office with Percy Weasley looking warily between the two prior to following his boss and closing the door.

Dumbledore turns to Fawkes and gives him instructions to make sure every Order of the Phoenix member knows there is to be a meeting tonight at six o'clock at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Fawkes disappears in a blink of light and phoenix song as Dumbledore turns and gathers the letters. Placing them securely in his robes he advances to the fireplace and floos over to the The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black to prepare for the upcoming meeting.

As six o'clock rolls around and more and more members arrive at, Grimmauld Place, Moody and Lupin stand conversing in the corner about the reasons why an emergency meeting has been called. "There is definitely something wrong for Dumbledore to call this meeting. Don't you think Alastor?" confides Remus as he sees the six members of the Weasley family who are in the order walk into the kitchen.

"No arguments from me Remus. I just hope this has got nothing to do with Harry and leaving him with those wretched Dursleys for another week, instead of getting him out of there," answers Mad-eye as his magical eye spins around the room landing on Severus Snape standing by himself off in the opposite corner as him. "And I am getting tired of the lack of Death Eater movement reports we have been receiving from Severus."

"I know what you mean there Alastor something is not quite right with him not being able to get any information since he is definitely now within the inner circle of Voldemort's followers. I would not be surprised if we find out that Snivellus is actually a spy for Voldemort. I just wish I knew why Dumbledore trusts him so much?" divulges Remus.

"That is a question I think we would all like to know Remus my boy," answers Moody as Tonks walks into the room bringing up the rear of the last group of members to show up.

Dumbledore sets down the papers he is reviewing and slowly rises from the table to bring silence to the room so the meeting can begin. "I know you are all probably curious why I suddenly called this meeting without any prior warning and labeled it urgent and mandatory for you all to show up. I fear we have a problem which needs to be remedied quickly if we are to return to the battle against Voldemort," pronounces Dumbledore as a number of members shudder at the name of the Dark Lord. "It has come to my attention and a number of Ministry and Gringotts official that Harry Potter is currently missing and unable to be contacted."

Uproar dashes across the room as a number of members are trying to be heard at the same time. Moody and Lupin turn to look at each other in utter shock as Molly lets out a cry of fear and horror held up only by Arthur. McGonagall faints into the nearest chair at the thought of one of her favorite students missing. Flitwick lets out a small oh before collapsing into his own chair. The only members not affected by the news are Tonks and the Weasley Twins. Snape's lips curl into a smile as he thinks Potter has finally got what has been coming to him.

"So Potter has taken it upon himself to run off again, I told you Dumbledore he would be of no help to the cause just as Sirius was not," spats Snape.

"If Dumbledore did not trust you Snivellus we would be dueling right now," challenges Remus.

"Don't let such a trifle matter stop you Moony," dares Snape as he begins to remove his wand from his robes."

"Such a matter would not trifle me if you choose to say any more terrible things about either Harry or Sirius. I still do not trust you even if you say you turned tail-coat against Voldemort. In my mind you still are a Death Eater," declares Moody with his wand held ready in his hand for Snape to make the first move.

"Enough," thunders Dumbledore. "The matter at hand is finding Harry not squabbling amongst ourselves. What we need to be doing is organizing a search party to go out and look for Harry. Does anyone want to lead this operation?" inquires Dumbledore as he sweeps his gaze across the members in the room and notices Tonks seems to be trying to hide something as she stares at the ground. "Tonks is there something you would like to share with us?"

Tonks jumps slightly at the mention of her name as she has never been good at hiding things from people who are not her enemy. She is contemplating what to say when she is saved by one of the Weasley Twins standing up from the table drawing the attention off of her.

"I am sure Tonks just would like to express how deeply shocked she is to find out Harry is missing and would like to lead the search party. But I am afraid it will not be necessary to go searching for Harry since he is not lost," explains Fred as he holds up his hand to avoid the onslaught of questions that are sure to come. "Harry is safe and in hiding where only Harry knows his current location so no one can pry it from someone else. We have given Harry a box which is how he will get his post through us since we hold the other one." George produces the box from within his robes and places it on the center of the table.

"Might I ask how this works for Harry to receive his post," queries Dumbledore as he looks at them from over his half moon spectacles.

"You remember the vanishing closet at school don't you? We took the idea and made it into the form of a box to make it possible for students to pass notes to each other if they are in separate classes. Harry is using the prototype model since we have not decided if we want to mass produce these items yet for sale," answers George nonchalantly.

"Brilliant idea boys, we should have thought this idea up ages ago," commends Arthur even under the piercing gaze of Molly.

"The only thing we ask is for you not to ask Harry where he is residing since we have told him to stay in hiding for at least a week and not to tell anyone where he is at. Anyone can write to Harry and drop it in the box; we are handling any replies Harry may give out. Oh and mother, Harry is quite aware of your scheme to hook him up with our lovely sister and the attempted recruitment last year of Ron and Hermione to assist you with this," declares George without flinching at the piercing gaze she gives him that no longer resembles a saber-toothed tiger after seeing Harry's draconic look.

"How dare you boys tell him about things you do not understand! Arthur back me up on this," yells Molly as she puffs herself up for the upcoming battle.

"No Molly, the twins are right. Harry has been manipulated enough in this lifetime without you trying to arrange his love life for him," says Arthur in a firm tone denying any chance of swaying his decision.

"I am more concerned with why you chose to use Sirius's request to have his friends watch Harry to your own advantages Molly," thunders Remus indignantly. Molly deflates very quickly under the piercing gaze of so many people's disappointed looks of her actions.

"I believe Molly did what we have all been trying to do to Harry since he has entered the wizarding world," says Dumbledore in a soft voice. "Make him happy, but as we now know where Harry is I will leave these letters in your care and call this meeting to an end," pronounces Dumbledore as he hands the letters to the twins who place them in the box. A number of other letters make it into the box from Remus, Moody, Molly, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Dumbledore's own personal letter.


	4. Chapter 4: Sirius's Will

Disclaimer: All rights to the characters of HP belong to J.K. Rowling and the book companies.

Chapter Four: Sirius's Will

Tonks finally arrives home around eight o'clock feeling like the day lasted longer than it truly had but being happy to be finally home to spend time with Harry. Tonks enters her apartment and immediately realizes Harry has been busy all day cleaning things up as she scans her living room which only looked this clean before she moved in here four years ago. Tonks hears her washer and dryer running behind the double doors off her kitchen and sees no presence of Harry within the kitchen so she moves towards the bathroom to see if he is there. Harry is not in the bathroom but she admires how sparkling clean he has made it and the rest of her apartment in just a single day. Tonks realizes Harry must be in her bedroom since he is not in any other room in the house and begins to dread what her room may look like or what he may be doing in there. Tonks quickens her pace as she reaches her bedroom door and opens it to find Harry putting some of her clothes away on hangers in her closet. Her room looks like every other in the house with everything picked up and put away, the only resemblance of the mess she left resides on her bed in the small form of some clothes Harry has not had the chance to put away yet.

"Good afternoon Tonks," says Harry cheerfully as he notices her on his return trip to her bed to gather more clothes to put away. "Um Tonks I sort of have a question for you if you do not mind, it would help me in finishing up putting away these clothes."

"Go ahead Harry," replies Tonks feeling relief and embarrassment at the thoughts she had had seconds ago about what Harry might be doing in her bedroom.

"What are these things Tonks," asks Harry as he holds up a small piece of cloth that has small strings attached to it to connect to another piece of cloth.

Tonks turns bright red at the object Harry has pulled from the pile of clothes on her bed in which he innocently dangles from his fingers. "Harry those are my underwear!"

Harry drops the underwear with lightning quick speed as he mumbles I'm sorry while looking around frantically for a place to hide. Harry seeing there is no escape from the room crumbles to his knees in a bout of tears awaiting the beating he will surely receive. "I'm sorry I did not know what they were, please don't beat me." Harry sees Tonks advance towards him as Uncle Vernon had advanced upon him when he was four and had accidentally cleaned his Aunt's underwear with the rest of the laundry. He had received one of the worst beatings he could ever remember getting causing his body to ache for days.

Tonks crosses the room kneeling down next to Harry and holds him to her bosom cradling him as she would a baby while whispering words of comfort to him. "It is okay Harry; you did not know what they were. I should be thanking you since you spent your entire day cleaning up my messy apartment instead of working on your magic abilities. I am not mad at you Harry I am just slightly embarrassed of the fact you have now seen what type of underwear I wear." Harry looks at her quizzically from behind the blur of tears not understanding why she has not beaten him yet. Tonks misreads Harry's look of non-understanding thinking he does not know what type of underwear they are. "Harry this is what we call a thong," blushes Tonks as she holds up a bubblegum pink thong.

Harry wipes his tear streaked eyes with the sleeve of his sweatshirt as he begins to understand that Tonks is trying to comfort him and explain what the item of clothing truly is. Harry embraces the comfort and love which is rolling off of Tonks in waves to wash away the years of torment and grief he has received at the hands of the Dursleys. They hold onto each other for another half an hour when the oven beeps signaling Harry that dinner is ready. Harry reluctantly releases himself from Tonks to remove dinner from the oven to allow it to cool for a little while before serving the casserole. Over dinner Harry and Tonks discuss what happened while she was out and about dealing with her everyday responsibilities. Tonks tells Harry about what Madam Bones had said about wanting to assist him if she could; Harry mentally jots her down as an ally if he chooses to take on the Minister Fudge. After hearing about what Harry found while cleaning, Tonks explains to him it was her father who got her into studying Bruce Lee's style of fighting since her father was really big into the Martial Artist.

After several helpings of the casserole apiece and a small bowl of ice cream Harry and Tonks share, Harry moves over to the chest to remove the letters from it since he finally notices it is glowing. Tonks bids Harry goodnight as she still needs to get up in the morning to go to work. Harry puts the letters down next to the chest deciding the letters could wait until the morrow before heading off to sleep on the coach in the living room. Harry lies on the coach thinking up a training regime he will begin tomorrow to get into better shape, before dozing off to an image of Tonks in a bubblegum pink thong and matching stretch lace babydoll carries him off to dreamland.

Tonks awakes from a peaceful sleep by the sound of someone screaming at the top of their voice in pain and agony the name of her Uncle Sirius. Tonks is halfway to her wand before she remembers Harry is sleeping in her living room from which the sound is coming from. She quickly slides out of bed grabbing her silk bathrobe and donning it before opening her bedroom door to awaken Harry from his nightmare. Tonks glides quickly across the room hopping over the coffee table to kneel next to the coach before shaking Harry awake.

"Harry wake up, it is just a dream," urges Tonks as she pushes on Harry. Harry wakes up from his nightmare in a cold sweat and immediately reaches out to grab a hold of Tonks, who melts into his frightened embrace.

"Tonks I saw Sirius die again," sputters Harry in between sobs. "I also saw Voldemort beat Bellatrix for letting Sirius die ending his only luring connection to me, but he knows Tonks. He somehow knows you know where I am hiding out, I do not want to see you get hurt Tonks. I do not want to lose you as I have lost everyone else to that putrid snake."

"It was just a dream Harry but I think it would be better if you slept with me in my room and tomorrow I should start you on learning Occlumency," states Tonks in a slightly frightened voice as she levitates Harry from the coach and moves him into her bedroom. She gently lays him down on her bed as he has already fallen back asleep before removing her silk bathrobe and sliding in next to Harry. Tonks looks down into his calm face and places a kiss gently on his forehead. As she raises her head she places a second kiss on his lips as an after thought wishing he was awake to return the kiss.

Harry wakes up early on Friday reaching out for his glasses which he finds on the nightstand where Tonks had been gracious enough to leave them. Harry vaguely recalls Tonks waking him up from his nightmare last night and carrying him into her bedroom to try and obtain a better night's sleep. Harry rolls over to thank Tonks with a kiss and comes face to face with a girl he does not know and has never seen before. Harry scrambles back quickly falling off the side of the bed backwards making a loud crashing noise when he hits. Tonks wakes up with a start with her eyes still half closed from sleep looking around for the reason for all the commotion.

"Don't you move," screams Harry in a panic as he frantically looks around for his wand. "This is my friends' apartment and she's just in the other room. So you better tell me who you are and what you are doing here?"

"Sorry Harry but your friend is not in the other room and I was sleeping before you made so much noise, I think you might be able to wake the dead," answers Tonks slightly confused at why Harry is acting so strange.

Harry backs up into the dresser with the large mirror over it utterly frightened and confused on how this girl got into bed with him. "Tonks," Harry screams hoping she is still within the house to come to his aid as he inches towards the door.

Tonks looks over at Harry and catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror causing Tonks's eyes to widen to the size of saucers as comprehension hits her like a bad flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! She had been so comfortable while sleeping she had morphed back into her true form which Harry woke up to find someone he did not know lying in bed next to him. Tonks curses at herself and quickly changes back into the form she lets everyone see bringing Harry to a dead stop on his way to the bedroom door. "Good morning Harry I did not mean to scare you, I must have been really comfortable last night and morphed subconsciously into my true form."

"Into your true form but I thought the form you are in now is your actual form," says Harry slightly confused.

"No Harry, this is the form I let everyone see," says Tonks as she gets out of bed. "And this is my true form which I had hoped to hide from everyone except the man I choose to show it to and eventually marry," declares Tonks as she blushes profusely. Harry notices her chest fills out the baby blue flyaway babydoll more prominently as her bust expands and her hips become a little wider. Her stomach is flat and her legs look as smooth as silk, her body holds a fair amount of toned muscle from her workouts. Tonks's face shifts into a more heart like shape with slightly almond shaped greenish-blue eyes with faintly curly brownish-blonde hair cascading down to her shoulders. Tonks waits for Harry to say something before declaring, "I guess I'll just change back."

"No wait, um could you stay in your true form whenever we are alone together. Only if you do not mind," adds Harry quickly hoping she will not deny his request.

"I do not mind Harry as I see it pleases you to see me in this form," articulates Tonks as she points at the tent Harry is pitching in his pajamas. "But I do need to get ready for work so I am going to take a shower." As Tonks passes Harry he notices she is wearing a matching baby blue thong showing off her beautifully firm ass and she is a couple of inches shorter now making her only slightly taller then him. Tonks eyes Harry checking out her backside like she had wanted when she had not put on her bathrobe to pass him on her way to the only bathroom.

With Tonks in the bathroom Harry decides he might as well get a start on the letters he had received last night. Arriving at the chest Harry notices it is glowing again and removes four more letters from the chest wondering how much of an inconvenience he may be causing the twins before he thinks they are probably having fun and thinking of his situation as the biggest prank they will ever pull. Harry notices the newest letters are from the Twins, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron with the eight letters the night before from Remus, Mad-Eye, Molly, McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore, Gringotts, and the Ministry gives him an even dozen. Harry decides he should probably start with the Twins letter first as they will warn him if anyone is trying to hood-wink him.

**Harry, wish you could have seen it last night when we broke the news of us being the only ones who have a means of contacting you. Mum was livid but not as much as Remus when he found out what she had been doing behind everyone's back. We do not know what she wrote but she told Ginny and Ron to write to you to try and find out where you are. Hermione's letter is not influenced as far as we know since she was dropped off at Grimmauld Place last night before the meeting to go to the Burrow since her parents are leaving for the states for some seminars and will not be back in time to drop her off at King's Cross Station. Hope you are having the time of your life. The Twins.**

Harry set The Twins letter down and begins shuffling the other letters around into the order he will read them in, leaving Gringotts and the Ministries letters for last.

**Harry, I know your current situation is not your idea but the idea of my jokester Twins. I just hope you are safe and not angry with me for trying to protect you from the more irresponsible adults who were in your life. I just had your best interests in mind and hoped you would become a permanent member of this family by marrying Ginny. Hope you are staying out of danger, Molly. **

Harry crumples the letter in his left hand at the anger rising in him from Molly calling Sirius irresponsible before moving on to the letter from Ron.

**Harry­, bloody brilliant you are mate to escape from right under everyone's noses like you did but you can tell me where you are. We are mates so you can tell me and I will not tell Mum. Hope to hear from you soon, Ron.**

He puts down Ron's letter with a derisive snort at the thought of Ron thinking he was smarter than him.

**To my darling Harry, I miss you so much and wish for you to be here at the Burrow so we can spend every waking moment together. I love you so much Harry and dread every single second that I am not in your arms. I Love you, Ginny.**

Harry almost laughs out loud at the pathetic love letter from Ginny. Harry thinks she writes this after three years of not hanging out with him and not thanking him at all after he saved her from the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry, I understand your reason for hiding and I am not going to scold you for it, actually I believe it is an excellent idea. For these reasons I am going to warn you about Ron and Ginny trying to get this information from you at the behest of Molly. Now I am staying at the Burrow currently since my parents went to the states and will not be back in time to drop me off at King's Cross Station. I recommend you do some studying to brush up on your magical skills to become stronger against you know who. I will see you at the hearing next Friday if I do not see you sooner, Hermione.

Harry quickly grabs quill and parchment to scribble a message to Hermione to have her contact Rita Skeeter. If she wants the story of the year then she will be at the hearing thinks Harry as he applies the finishing touches and leaves it to Hermione to have the time of the hearing.

**Mr. Potter, I am writing to you in the hopes you will be returning to school to help Gryffindor attain the house cup again this year and to lead the Quidditch team as captain to another victory. I absolutely do not want to hand the cup over to Severus as I have become quite comfortable with both cups in my office. I also would like to extend to you the offer of some private lessons before school starts and during school if you want. I highly recommend reconvening the DA and will assist you if you need it with the lessons. Professor Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress**

A small grin begins to form on Harry's face at the mention of being the Quidditch Captain. He agrees with McGonagall internally on not letting the cups be turned over to that slithery bastard Snivellus before setting the letter down to read the next.

**Harry Potter, I know this letter may seem strange as I am not your head of house nor have we built the student-teacher relationship I share with your friend Hermione Granger. I write to you now at a request your mother made of me long ago. I was her head of house and she will always be my favorite and brightest student but I believe you can surpass her. She requested of me to assist you in any training or questions you may have on life when you finally figure out what you want to do. As you took your OWLS last year and should be receiving those results here soon I believe you will be able to pick your career. Your mother's friend, Professor Filius Flitwick**

Harry refolds the letter back up and sticks in a separate pile along with McGonagall's as letters he will keep. He whispers a small thank you to Flitwick for the kind words to his mother's memory before picking up the letter from Mad-Eye.

**Potter, CONSTANT VIGILANCE! I just want to let you know I am behind you all the way in whatever you decide to do even if that is to take down as many Death Eaters as we possibly can. Remember Potter CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Moody**

Harry gives to small jumps while reading Moody's letter every time he reads the words constant vigilance as if Moody is in the room with him.

**Hey pup, I would like to congratulate you as one marauder to another on a spectacular prank. Sirius would have been very proud of you; he always had a thing for trying to get one up on Dumbledore. I presume you are safe and in good hands, I just wish I knew where you are but do not tell me as what people do not know they can not tell. Hope to see you soon. Moony**

Harry puts down the letter of the last true Marauder with the letters from Flitwick and McGonagall before picking up the letter from his headmaster.

Harry, I understand if you are angry with me for leaving you at the Dursley's for all those years but let me tell you I know you are staying with Tonks. Before you get angry at her let me tell you it was the Twins reaction when I asked her if she knew where you were that led me to this conclusion. As far as removing you from her care I am going to do no such thing as I believe the time you spend with her will benefit you both immensely. I have an inkling you want to have Fudge removed from office so I made sure your hearing for breaking into the ministry is being held in front of the entire Wizengamot. I believe Miss Granger knows how to get a hold of Rita Skeeter if you want anything made public but if you choose to take this path I warn you to have a successor selected for Fudge which you can nominate if you win the vote. Otherwise I wish you good luck with Ms. Tonks and will see you at the beginning of term if I do not see you sooner. Your mentor and friend, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Harry finishes the letter wondering how it is Dumbledore always seems to know what is going on and begins to ponder the question Dumbledore raised of who will he nominate to be the next Minister of Magic.

**Dear Mr. Potter**

**Your hearing for your actions at the Ministry of Magic in June has been scheduled to be held on Friday, July 12 at 9:00 am in courtroom ten. You and the party you were with will stand before the Wizengamot to plead your case in this informal hearing. If you choose not to attend this hearing the Ministry of Magic will automatically find you guilty of any charges that you are accused of and henceforth consider you a fugitive. **

**With best wishes, **

**Yours Sincerely, **

**Cornelius Oswald Fudge **

**Minister of Magic**

Just what Fudge would like, for me not to show up thinks Harry as he picks up the letter from Gringotts. Harry flips over the letter examining it before he breaks the seal to see what the contents of his final letter may hold.

**Harry James Potter,**

**Gringotts Wizarding Bank has written this letter to inform you of the reading of your Godfather's Will, one Sirius Black is to be held on Wednesday July 10th at noon sharp. If at this time you choose to make certain choices we will bestow upon you other items of importance at that time. Quicksnot Head Goblin **

Harry puts away his letters quickly while mentally jotting down the important information he obtained from the letters and begins making breakfast for Tonks and himself. Harry makes a light breakfast of oatmeal and toast with orange juice to drink. Harry has breakfast ready and served when Tonks comes out of her bedroom in an orange babydoll corset tunic with blue jeans. Harry gives a light whistle at the sight of Tonks standing in the doorway in her provocative clothing.

Tonks crosses the living room watching Harry for any signs. As she had picked out the shirt to try and provoke Harry into making a pass at her since she really wanted to know how he feels. Especially after this mornings events in the bedroom, where he asked her to remain in her true form whenever they were alone. Tonks sits down and begins eating her food and notices Harry having a hard time removing his eyes off of her to see where he is trying to put his spoon since he has missed his bowl for the fifth time already.

"Are you having any trouble finding your bowl Harry? You seem slightly distracted by my outfit," says Tonks coyly.

"Oh um I was just thinking," blushes Harry before he recovers, "could you take some time off of work. Just in case, you know you may be in danger now."

"Oh," says Tonks as she blushes herself. "I suppose I could but what should I tell Madam Bones my reason for leaving is?"

"I know! Tell her you passed along her message to me and I suggested I could use a little more protection as part of the deal of becoming her ally against Fudge," states Harry hopefully.

"That is a wonderful idea Harry," compliments Tonks as she stands up to leave for the Ministry of Magic immediately.

"Tonks?" asks Harry.

"Yes Harry," says Tonks as she turns around and comes into a kiss with Harry, who wraps his arms around her for a deeper kiss before letting her go leaving her momentarily stunned at his brash action.

"Have a nice day," says Harry slightly short of breath and blushing redder than the Weasley's hair.

"You too Harry," answers Tonks as she stumbles out the door feeling like she is on cloud nine.

Harry decides once Tonks has left for work it is about time he begins a training regime to get himself in physical shape. He begins by following some warm-up material he found in one of the Bruce Lee books by doing five sets of twenty of both pushups and sit-ups. Feeling a slight burn in his arms and abdomen afterwards he jumps on the treadmill for a twenty minute warm-up. After twenty never ending minutes of running Harry feels like he's out of breath from completing a tri-wizard tournament. Harry resolves to doing these exercises at least twice a day with some weight lifting in between to get him into better physical shape, he thinks he never really realized how lazy wizards truly are.

Tonks arrives at the ministry and immediately heads to Madam Bones's office to request the time off Harry asked her to earlier that morning. She waits outside of her office for Kingsley Shacklebolt to finish his report before entering into her superior's office.

"Good morning Auror Tonks and what do I owe the honor to of you showing up in my office three hours before your weekly report is due," inquires Madam Bones as she arches her left eyebrow.

"Good morning Madam Bones, I just thought I should report your message from yesterday has been delivered and our mutual acquaintance has requested for me to be given a leave of absence to watch over him as payment for your generous offer. He also wants to know if you would mind being nominated once he has certain unnamed ministry representatives removed from their office," replies Tonks letting a small grin appear on her face.

"I see," says Madam Bones as she signals Tonks to come closer to her before speaking again in a voice barely above a whisper. "Tell Mr. Potter I accept his offer and if I see you in this office before I hear otherwise from your benefactor I will have you removed as an Auror. Keep him safe Nymphadora," declares Amelia Bones as she shakes Tonks's hand firmly before showing her to the door.

Tonks arrives home and moves quickly towards the bathroom since she has needed to go when she had been two blocks away from home. She opens the door on a very surprised, totally nude, and wet Harry reaching for a towel as he just finished removing the sweat and grime he had built up from his morning workout in the shower. Tonks stands there with her mouth open unable to believe what she has just done when Harry finally grabs the towel as if this is an everyday occurrence for him causing Tonks to snap out of her shock. She slams the door shut quickly, apologizing to Harry profusely before the door closes leaving her thinking about what she just saw and forgetting her need to relieve her bladder.

Harry comes out of his momentary shock of someone coming through the bathroom door, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist before grabbing a second towel to begin drying himself off. He is just so used to the Dursleys always interrupting him during his weekly shower, which they constantly reminded him they so graciously let him have. Tonks closing the door and apologizing to him about the interruption reminds Harry she is not a relative of his, but a beautiful girl he is strongly attracted to who just saw him butt naked causing his face to turn a strawberry shade of red. Harry quickly finishes drying off and gets dressed to avoid any other embarrassing situations with Tonks hoping he did not ruin what he started this morning with the small kiss. He passes Tonks on his way out of the bathroom telling her it is free and he is going to start on something to eat for lunch before heading quickly to the kitchen. Tonks walks into the bathroom to relieve herself thinking this vacation may very well be the wildest she has ever taken if she can not get her sudden uncontrollable emotions for Harry under control.

During lunch Tonks tells Harry of what Madam Bones had told her regarding watching over him and they should begin Harry's Occlumency lessons again but with her as the teacher instead of Snape. Harry agrees to the fact he should probably master Occlumency if he is going to keep Voldemort out of his head. He is excited but slightly worried over having Tonks prying into his mind and bringing up an embarrassing situation out of his past. After Harry finishes cleaning up lunch, he enters into the living room to begin his Occlumency lessons with Tonks.

"I will begin whenever you are ready Harry," says Tonks as Harry joins her in the space Tonks cleared of furniture. Harry begins clearing his mind of all thought as Snape had told him to countless times before; he nods his head to Tonks to begin. The room fades away to memories flashing in front of Harry, Aunt Marge insulting his mother and getting blown up, him facing Professor Quirrell at the end of his first year, seeing Cedric die in the cemetery, the attack on Arthur from within the snake, the death of Sirius. Images flash in front of Tonks from Harry's mind as she invades his private sanctuary with ease when she comes to the memory of her Uncle's death before a giant black dragon appears in front of the vision repelling Tonks from inside Harry's mind. The real world swims back into Harry's vision as he realizes he must have fallen to his hands and knees as he stares at the floor.

"Harry are you all right?" asks Tonks with a slight quiver to her voice.

"Yes," answers Harry feeling slightly drained from the flashes of memories as he pulls himself off the ground.

"What spell did you repel me from your mind with?"

"I think I tried using _Expecto Patronum_, did it work?"

"Yes it repelled me out really well but is not your Patronus a stag?"

"Yes it is, why?"

"Oh nothing but I thought you said you were ready, I invaded your mind with ease. What did Snape teach you about Occlumency Harry?"

"He told me to clear my mind of all thought and emotions and to repel him with my mind."

"That does explain why I entered your mind so easily. Harry forget everything Snape taught you about Occlumency, I want you to gather every memory or thought that you would not want he who must not be named to see. Once you have all those thoughts gathered begin visualizing placing shields or building walls all the way around them. Let the remaining thoughts swirl outside your protected thoughts as your first line of defense, do not try to repel me until I have found a memory you do not want others to see. We will start whenever you are ready?"

Harry works on doing every little thing Tonks tells him to do before telling her he is ready. He hears Tonks say _Legilimens_ starting a new flashing of memories before him, Dudley and his gang chasing him at school, Uncle Vernon smacking him for saying the word _Magic_ in the house, the howler for Aunt Petunia going off saying, _"REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA,"_ Harry and George beating the shit out of Malfoy after the Quidditch Match, Dumbledore and Voldemort dueling in the Ministry of Magic, Harry kissing Tonks in her apartment. Harry having his defenses finally breached casts the _Shield Charm_ to protect any further invasion forgetting it will extract memories from the other person. Images flood into Harry's mind of Tonks hanging with some friends during her time at Hogwarts, her taking the test for becoming an Auror, her thoughts on having a relationship with Harry. The images end pulling the living room ceiling violently back into view as Harry is lying on his back from the stunner Tonks had cast to get him out of her mind.

"Harry I am so sorry. Are you okay?" apologizes Tonks as she kneels down next to him. Harry nods his head at Tonks question in reflex as his mind clasps onto the fact of Tonks liking him. "Which memory was it I reached when I finally got passed your shields?"

"It was the one of us kissing in your apartment this morning."

"OH! You used a shield charm to repel me which reverses Legilimens back onto the caster without letting them see which memories you are extracting. What exactly did you see from my memories Harry?"

"I saw you with your friends at school and you taking part of your Auror test I think it was."

"Did you see anything else Harry?"

"Um well it was more like I found out you have feelings for me and I want you to know…"

"It is okay Harry I know it would never work between us and you have all those girls at school wanting to date you…"

"Why would it never work between us?"

"Well to start, I am six years older than you Harry."

"So what, we are wizards what does six years matter to us when we live for hundreds of years."

"And you have all those girls your own age at school."

"The only ones I really talk to are the girls on the Quidditch team and Hermione because we have been friends since our first year at Hogwarts. Face the facts Tonks there is really no reason we can not try and have a relationship. We both like each other and I really do not care about the age difference."

"Okay I see your point Harry but let's just take it slow and not scream out to the world about us until we are sure this is what we want to do. I just do not want this to be some type of infatuation for one of us which eventually wears off and leaves the other person heart-broken."

"I understand what you are saying and find no sense in telling the general public about us ever." Tonks nods her head, understanding Harry's want to remain out of the public limelight and having no wish of her own to be in it either when her stomach grumbles causing Harry to get up. "I suppose it is about time for me to start cooking dinner before your stomach begins complaining as much as mine," jokes Harry as his own stomach makes a long, loud grumble of its own.

After dinner Harry picks up the dishes and moves to the coach in the living room to get some sleep feeling exhaustion seeping through his bones from the day's activities. Tonks comes out of the bathroom noticing Harry getting ready for bed when she makes the decision to have him sleep in her bed wanting the comfort she had from the night before of being able to cuddle with him. She calls Harry into her bedroom telling him it is okay if he wants to sleep in the same bed with her since they both seem to get better sleep when they are in each other's arms. Harry acknowledges the facts of her statement and crawls into the bed falling asleep immediately. Tonks changes into her babydoll before getting into bed, cuddling up behind Harry before falling asleep herself.

Harry awakes to the feeling of a large squishy object in his hand which he realizes is Tonks's breast. Harry slowly tries to remove his hand but Tonks wraps her own hand over his bringing it back to her breast. Harry loses most of his awkwardness over the situation when he realizes Tonks is only pretending to be asleep. Harry kisses her good morning before removing himself from the room to begin his new morning exercises. Tonks lies in bed for a while reflecting on how her last couple nights of sleep have been the best she has gotten in weeks. She slowly crawls out of bed before deciding to join Harry in his daily exercises to keep him company.

Harry feels slightly beaten when at two o'clock they break to take showers and grab a bite to eat due to the fact Tonks beat him every single time in the hand to hand sparring matches. Harry understands the fact of Tonks having years more experience and practice but he still feels frustration at not being able to beat her at least once. Although he did not see the drawback to losing and having her on top of him with her breasts pushing into some part of his body. After they both clean up and eat, Tonks decides to resume Harry's _Occlumency_ lessons.

The speed at which Harry is able to enclose his thoughts at from just the slightest probing is astonishing to Tonks. She had heard from Remus of Harry having issues with the simple spells but being able to master the more complex ones with ease if taught properly, but she had never heard of anyone becoming this good at Occlumency so quickly. The entire afternoon she had spent fruitlessly trying to invade the memories Harry did not want _you know who_ to see without being able to catch even a glimpse. He became very good at expelling her without causing any harm to her or invading her own memories since doing so made him feel like he was raping her mind if he did not have permission.

Over dinner Harry and Tonks discuss Harry's plans for the upcoming week including Sirius's will reading, Harry's Hearing at the ministry for breaking into The Department Of Mysteries a few weeks back, and his eventual coming out of hiding. Harry expresses concerns about his training both physically and mentally not being enough to bring down Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Tonks brushes away Harry's fears without thinking knowing he is unlocking a power within himself.

"I'm glad you think I'm ready to do this since I can't even beat you in a sparring match," grumbles Harry.

"Harry I'm sorry," apologizes Tonks. "What I meant to express to you is your Occlumency skills are beyond anything I had hoped to teach you. If you did not show restraint you would be able to read my mind without me being able to push you out. As far as the Martial Arts, you have the basic moves and concepts down, the only thing you need to do is use your magic to make you faster and stronger. I only beat you Harry because I am already doing that, tell you what tomorrow morning I will show you how to incorporate your magic into your fighting."

"Thank you Tonks, I," says Harry feeling slightly abashed at acting like a child.

"Forget about it Harry besides I feel really exhausted right now. I think I will go to bed, will you be joining me Harry."

"Yeah, right after I finish cleaning up," states Harry as he begins gathering the dishes and starting a sink full of water. Tonks goes off to bed as Harry cleans up the kitchen from the meal. Harry goes off to bed thinking about how full the latter half of his upcoming week is going to be, but wishing he had more time to spend alone with Tonks before entering back into the Wizarding Community. Harry's thoughts drift to his parents and what it would have been like if they had not been killed as sleep claims him.

In his sleep Harry dreams of a life in which his parents were never killed and Sirius did not fall through the curtain on the dais in The Department of Mysteries. They all lived together in one house enjoying each others time and company. Harry was beginning to rather enjoy his dream when a giant snake came crashing through the house killing both his parents and Sirius with malice and contempt. Harry awakes sweating and breathing heavily but not before he catches a glimpse of a large dragon engulfing the snake in flames. Harry gets up and grabs a glass of water before returning to bed to return to a dreamless sleep. Harry gets up Sunday morning to his hand on Tonks's breast and her butt pressed up against his groin causing him to be mildly aroused. Harry reluctantly removes himself from the bed to begin his morning workout but yearning to stay cuddled up next to Tonks.

After about an hour of working out Tonks comes out of the bedroom to join Harry and begin his lesson into incorporating the use of magic into his fighting. As with Harry's other lessons Tonks is amazed at how quickly Harry shows the beginnings of mastering a skill so complex when he has troubles doing the same with the simple spells in which Hermione accomplishes in a single lesson. The two of them decide to continue right on through lunch since neither of them feels hungry, nor tired. Near the time to break for dinner Harry finally beats Tonks tossing her over his hip and pinning her to the floor underneath his body. Their faces being inches apart Tonks moves to get up brushing her lips against Harry's, causing her to pause for a brief second in which Harry decides to express his growing feelings for her with a deep kiss flowing some of his magic from him into her. As Harry is exploring some of the finer points of Tonks's tongue his head suddenly feels like it is going to explode from the lightning scar on his forehead. Harry pulls away quickly before realizing it isn't Tonks breaking through his mind shields in his relaxed state of mind causing him to use his one true defense. He enters into the mind of Voldemort for the briefest of seconds before being expunged from it.

Tonks is slightly shocked at Harry pulling away from her; she doesn't understand if it is something she did or that Harry realizes he doesn't like her in the same way she is beginning to like him.

"Harry I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway by provoking you into kissing me," apologizes Tonks as she is close to tears at the knowledge of her finally finding someone she truly loves but who may not love her back. Harry quickly realizes how this may look to Tonks being on the outside of his mind for him to suddenly rip himself away from her loving luscious lips.

"No Tonks it's not that, I just felt Voldemort in my mind trying to get information. I don't know what he may have seen but I do know he is planning something for tonight before he pushed me out."

"Oh! Harry are you alright, maybe you should not cook dinner in your current state. I'm going to order a pizza, is Canadian bacon and pineapple fine with you." Harry shakes his head yes not really listening to Tonks as he tries to figure out what it is Voldemort has planned for this evening. Harry eventually gives up as he begins to wonder what it may have been Voldemort saw in his own mind before he turned the tables.

Harry awakes in the middle of the night wondering why it feels like the middle of winter in July. He feels so cold and his happiness feels like its being drained from him. Comprehension pushes its way through the blanket of fog that is sleepiness to scream in his inner mind, _Dementors. _ Harry bounces out of bed in a rush grabbing for his glasses and calling his wand to him. Tonks is moving on the other side throwing her clothes and anything she thinks she might need into a trunk. Harry grabs his own miniature trunk shoving it into his jeans pocket as Tonks shrinks her own trunk down. On their way out the door Harry tucks the small vanishing chest under his arm before exiting the apartment.

In the hall Harry can see Dementors closing in on them from both ends of the hall before Tonks grabs him. Harry feels himself getting crushed up against Tonks which he associates with Apparating before being slammed down hard onto cement ground.

"Sorry Harry forgot we can't just _apparate _directly into headquarters," says Tonks as she helps Harry to his feet moving him quickly to the door of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Sliding inconspicuously into the house is simple with no one out on the street at the late hour of the night. Harry notices as he steps inside that the house has not really changed since the last time he was here when Sirius had given him the mirror last year at Christmas. As not wanting to disturb anyone who may be in the house Harry and Tonks take the first room on the second floor to get some more sleep.

Harry wakes up the next morning to find himself in bed alone wondering where it is Tonks has gone off to without waking him up to tell him. Harry is in the middle of pulling on his shirt when he hears the voice of Phineas Nigellus.

"I see you have finally decided to get up. Ms. Tonks wanted me to tell you if you woke up before she got back that she is in a meeting for The Order of the Phoenix downstairs in the kitchen. She also requests for you to join her if you can get past the wards on the kitchen door."

Harry shrugs with indifference as he walks out the bedroom door and goes down to the kitchen passing Ron, Ginny, and Hermione before opening the kitchen door and walking right in on the meeting with only Dumbledore noticing he has even entered the kitchen. Harry hears a loud thud behind him as he realizes one of the others must have just tried to enter the kitchen in which the wards repelled them. At the sound of the noise all heads in the room turn towards the door to see a lone boy with a lightning scar standing in a room he should not have been able to enter with the wards in place.

Harry recognizes all of the Order members from last year in the room with a few additions including the Twins and Fleur Delacour. Harry nonchalantly walks across the room and begins fixing himself a cup of tea before someone finds their voice to ask him what he is doing.

"Harry dear I must ask you to wait outside with the other children until this meeting is over," says Molly sweetly but firmly before realizing Harry should not even been able to pass through the kitchen door. "Harry how did you get past the wards to even get in here," she asks suspiciously as she eyes her twin sons.

"I don't know, I saw and felt the wards but I kind of made them a part of me so I could pass if that makes any sense," answers Harry as he struggles to explain how he had just brushed the wards out of his way with his mind so he could pass.

"Forget about that Molly, I'm happy to see you pup but where is it you have been," asks Remus.

"Tonks's place," replies Harry noticing Tonks slightly blushing at his answer and the sudden change in the room's atmosphere surrounding Molly.

"Why you conniving little Hussy," says Molly waspishly as the ferocious tiger Fred and George associate with their mother's anger comes to rise as she turns towards Tonks. Arthur begins to rise to stop his wife but is stayed by Remus's hand on his shoulder and shaking his head no.

"Leave her alone," come the words from Harry's mouth like crackling lightning and foreboding thunder as Harry feels his dormant powers beginning to break through and rise in him.

"I'm sorry Harry dear but I'm only looking out for your best interests against this tramp," says Molly without turning to look at him or noticing how everyone else is staring at Harry and even how Snape has risen from the table with his hand halfway to his wand.

"Like how it was for my best interest when you did not want Sirius to tell me anything last year about what was going on," snaps Harry bringing Molly's full attention to him at last where she sees the look of a fierce dragon mirrored in Harry's eyes.

To avoid conflict Dumbledore rises from his chair making as much noise as he possibly can to bring everyone's attention to him. "I believe Molly you owe Nymphadora an apology which you can give to her after this meeting is adjourned. I also see no reason why Mr. Potter should not be allowed into these meetings from here on out." Dumbledore raises his hand to stop the sudden outbursts of objections. "As it was the wish of a great man we lost in The Department of Mysteries for his godchild to take his place as a member of The Order of The Phoenix."

Harry sits down at the table to learn of the second mass breakout in Azkaban history except this time even the Dementors vacated the premises. Harry begins to piece together what it was Voldemort's plans had been and how his army had just doubled in size overnight. Harry looks around the table at how few they really are in comparison to how many Voldemort has acquired. Harry sits through further reports on how the giants and werewolves have chosen to side with Voldemort but Bill reports of the goblins stating they will decide on Wednesday. Kingsley Shacklebolt reports Fudge wants to bury Potter politically once and for all to end the accusations of him doing nothing in the face of the facts and how he wants to now quell the rumors of Voldemort being in the Ministry of Magic in June.

"I suspected he would try to do as much even when I spoke to him on the matter last June. I believe it is time for Fudge to be replaced but we need a sensible candidate," says Dumbledore while stroking his beard. "As I see there are no other issues on the table I call this meeting adjourned. Harry could I speak to you for a moment?"

Harry crosses over to Dumbledore who moves over to a corner in the kitchen. "Harry I understand if you want to go out or even tell your friends of what was discussed in here but I would advise you to wait on both accounts." Dumbledore holds up his hand to quell any rebuttal Harry might have but is surprised when Harry does not seem to have one.

"I was not really planning on going out until Sirius's Will reading and I don't feel like listening to Mrs. Weasley yelling at me for telling the others."

"Good Harry, I will tell you that a number of your old classmates have lost family members recently because of Voldemort. The ministry is in an uproar due to Fudge not wanting to admit Voldemort is back. I must go now Harry, but I leave a problem we have for you to think about. With Voldemort breaking out the prisoners of Azkaban and the turn of the Dementors we need a way to get more able bodies to join our side, if you could think on this matter and next time we meet we can discuss what you have come up with." Dumbledore walks out of the kitchen leaving Harry with Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye, Hermione, and the Weasley family.

"Harry good to see you up and healthy, George and I need to get back to the shop," says Fred slapping Harry on the back.

"Yeah before Alicia and Angelina blow the place up," mutters George as he slips on his jacket.

"Oh Harry you're okay, I was so worried about you when I had heard you disappeared. Dumbledore just told me it would be okay and that I should stay with the Weasley's so as not to draw any attention to my parents," sobs Hermione as she pulls Harry into a hug.

"Why are Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet staying with Fred and George? Why would you be drawing attention to your family?" asks Harry wondering if he has missed some inside joke because he has been closed off from the rest of the world for about a week.

"Don't you know bloke? Voldemort has killed their parents along with Cho Chang's, Luna Lovegood, and Dumbledore suspects Hermione and possibly Neville might be next to lose some family members," states Ron with an air of superiority at having known something Harry did not.

"It's time to go back to the Burrow you three before Arthur has to leave for work," says Molly politely while smiling at Harry.

Harry feels joy at watching the look on Ron's face melt away into disappointment but feels sorry for Hermione to have to join them. Seeing Mad-eye speaking to Tonks Harry ambles over to Remus to see what the old wolf might be cooking up for breakfast.

"Hey Pup, what are you going to do today?" asks Remus as he begins making a pot of oatmeal.

Harry opens his mouth to answer when he feels a push inside his mind and immediately goes on the defensive using the shield charm. Harry delves into the mind of Alastor Moody pulling pieces of information before being pushed forcefully out knocking Harry to the ground. Remus spins around looking to see who may have attacked Harry with his wand already out and ready for an attack.

"You're the secret keeper for the order," spits out Harry in astonishment.

"Constant Vigilance Potter but how do you know I am the secret keeper?" inquires Moody.

"The _Protego_ charm allows me to reverse the effects of _Legilimens_. I sort of got it from your mind before you pushed me out."

"Tonks was mentioning how you had gotten quite good at _Occlumency_ but she failed to mention that," admires Moody as he rolls his Magical eye around to look at Tonks. "Or the fact of you mastering the art but as far as me being secret keeper, that little piece of information should not leave this room."

"Yes sir," replies Harry breaking into a big smile at the compliment he received from Moody.

"Remember Potter CONSTANT VIGILANCE," roars Moody as he leaves the kitchen setting his green bowler hat snugly to his head.

"I see we have a lot to discuss you and me pup," remarks Moody as he begins spooning oatmeal into a bowl. Harry spends the entire day going over what he has learned in the past few days with Tonks. He also shares with the two of them the problem Dumbledore had left in his care before leaving.

"I believe Harry you have already found the answer to your problem last year," asserts Remus.

Tonks looks at Remus with confusion at his statement until Harry utters DA making her even more confused.

"You're right Moony, my answer has been right in front of me all along and I did not even realize it."

"Harry what's the DA?" Tonks asks feeling slightly left out of the conversation.

"Sorry Tonks, last year when we had the Umbridge woman as the Dark Arts teacher I organized a group of students together to learn Defense against the Dark Arts or the DA for short. We called ourselves Dumbledore's Army but everyone there was really following me and if I can get it as a sanctioned club we can incorporate the entire school. An army even Voldemort would not be able to get in short time."

"Pup if I was you I would be careful on who you really let into the group since we already know there may be some Death Eaters within the student body."

"You're right," says Harry stifling a yawn.

"I think it is time we all went up to bed since it is already quite late," recommends Tonks as she eyes Harry. Harry nods his head in agreement knowing Tonks was not speaking of sleep when she recommended going to bed. Harry quickly moves up the stairs with Tonks only a step behind him. Remus slowly ascends the stairs shaking his head with a smirk on his face as it reminds him of James and Lily Potter.

Once inside the bedroom Tonks draws Harry to her, one kiss leading to another, returning his caresses with her own, and passion quickly claims them both as they snuggle under the blankets for the night. Harry awakes the following morning feeling well rested even with the little sleep he had gotten. Heading downstairs into the kitchen Harry comes in to notice an owl sitting on the table with an official looking envelope in its mouth. Harry removes the envelope from its beak and begins rummaging through his pocket for some Knuts but the owl takes to flight.

"That letter most likely is your O.W.L.'s, postage is paid for by the ministry," supplies Remus coming in from the pantry closet. Harry rips open the letter wondering how badly he did since he could not concentrate too well during some of his finals.

"So how did you do pup?" inquires Remus as he begins preparing breakfast.

"How did Harry do on what?" queries Tonks as she enters into the kitchen grabbing a mug for a spot of tea.

"Harry just received his O.W.L.'s letter," answers Remus without looking up from his work at the stove.

"Well Harry?" solicits Tonks nonchalantly.

Harry looks up over his letter mouthing words to no voice.

"It couldn't be that bad Harry," states Tonks as she reaches over the table to pull the letter out of Harry's hands.

"So how bad is it Tonks?" states Remus with no small amount of apprehension in his voice.

Tonks peruses the letter quickly lifting her head to answer but looking like a big mouth bass with her mouth opening and closing to no sound. Remus crosses quickly dreading that Harry may have done what James and Sirius had always threatened in doing as a joke while in school. Remus quickly reads the letter making his heart skip a few beats.

Mr. Potter these are the results of your O.W.L. examination.

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL REULTS**

** Pass GradesFail Grades**

** Outstanding (O)Poor (P)**

** Exceeds Expectations (E)Dreadful (D)**

** Acceptable (A)Troll (T)**

**Harry James Potter has achieved**

** Astronomy A**

** Care of Magical Creatures O**

** Charms O**

** Defense Against the Dark Arts O**

** Divination D**

** Herbology O**

** History of Magic P**

** Potions O**

** Transfiguration O **

Mr. Potter we would like to inform you that these tests were not tampered with in no way by Ministry Officials. We would also like to inform you that you received three additional O's, one for Defense Against the Dark Arts, one for Charms, and the third for the work you showed last June at the Ministry of Magic against the Death Eaters. An A is worth one, E one in a half, O is worth two, and Fail Grades zero. You tied for top in your class with 19 O.W.L.'s and the school's record set by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Congratulations Griselda Marchbanks Head Examiner.

Remus lets out a low whistle as he hands Harry back his test results. "Harry I must say your parents and Sirius would have been very proud of you since you outscored every single one of them including myself."

Tonks nods her head in agreement wishing she had scored that high when she took them.

"Thanks Remus. I just wish they were here to see how well I did," begins Harry as tears begin to form in his eyes. Tonks quickly covers the distance to embrace him but Harry motions for her to stay where she is. "But these are only tests results and I am far from the skill level I will need to be to defeat Voldemort."

"But Pup you will not be alone in the task."

"I only wish you were right Remus," mumbles Harry as he begins to walk out of the room before saying over his shoulder, "I'm going to take a quick shower."

Harry spends more time in the shower under the hot water than he originally planned. Allowing the water to cleanse away all of his anguish and pain and send it away down the drain. Harry exits the shower feeling refreshed and ready to begin scrounging through the Black family library in search of any knowledge he may come across in order to help him defeat Voldemort. By six o'clock in the evening, Harry has found nothing in the library telling him how to directly defeat Voldemort, but he does now know how to do wandless and wordless magic theoretically. Harry feeling his stomach grumbling from lack of food all day decides to join Tonks and Remus for dinner.

Remus is already eating and in conversation with Tonks when Harry sits down at the table and begins loading up his plate. The conversation is kept light mostly involving Harry's O.W.L. results and what Harry is thinking about taking at the start of his next term at Hogwart's. After dinner Harry engages Remus in a game of wizarding chess. Three games later in which Harry feels like he has finally found someone that could thoroughly destroy Ron in the game, but played as if he was trying to teach Harry how to effectively use his pieces. Remus stands up announcing he is going to bed since he wants to make sure he will make it to Sirius's will reading tomorrow before heading out of the kitchen. Harry scoops up the now already sleeping Tonks into his arms and carries her up to their room, slipping her under the covers before snuggling up behind her.

Harry is woken up the following morning by Kreacher's mumblings about Tonks being a disgrace to the Black family and how he should erase her existence. Harry calls his wand and glasses to him in an instance leveling the wand at Kreacher placing the tip half an inch from the bridge of Kreacher's nose. "Get out now," menaces Harry as red sparks emit from the end of his wand. Kreacher backs up quickly stumbling over his own feet in his rush to exit the room. Tonks awakes to the closing of the door rolling over and kissing Harry while feeling a sense of security when she is with Harry that she has never felt in her entire life. Harry crawls out of bed heading towards the bathroom when he hears a small cough from the picture frame next to the door causing him to turn towards Phineas.

"Remus wanted me to inform you two that he is ready when you two are and might I suggest that next time you crawl out of bed you at least don't do it freestyle." Harry just shrugs at the request and continues off to the bathroom to relieve himself of his bodily fluids. After a nice long shower which included Tonks and each other helping to wash the other's back, Harry gets dressed making a mental note to remember to at least buy some muggle clothes of his own instead of still running around in Dudley's old hand me downs.

Joining Remus in the study the three of them take the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron noticing when they arrive that some people seem to be awaiting their arrival. Dumbledore, The Weasley's, and Hermione are all sitting at a table nearby quickly rising to greet Harry, Remus, and Tonks. Harry nods to all of them in passing as he heads out the back to tap the brick three up and two to the left above the trash can to enter Diagon Alley. Harry leads the way down the road to Gringotts with a small entourage following behind him.

Harry passes through the doors of Gringotts barely glancing at the description upon the doors. Once inside he is immediately greeted by Griphook requesting for them to follow him to room 394. Upon entering the room Harry notices a long table with a very old and wizened goblin sitting at the head of it who Harry assumes must be Quicksnot. Harry beckons him not to rise showing the goblin a courtesy he has not received since James Potter had visited about his parent's will. Everyone files into the room taking seats around the table.

Quicksnot clears his throat before speaking, "As you all may have assumed my name is Quicksnot and I will be reading the last will and testament of one Sirius 'Padfoot' Black." Remus gives a slight chuckle at his old friend's last joke knowing Sirius had always hated his real middle name. "To the first order of business I am to inform Dumbledore the only reason he is here is to observe the proceedings and not to try and interfere in a dead man's last request to his Godson." Dumbledore nods his head knowingly while bringing the tips of his long fingers together underneath his crystal blue eyes.

"To Arthur Weasley the sum of fifty thousand Galleons I leave to you for taking care of Harry and always treating him like one of your own. The Twins I leave a sum of ten thousand Galleons in order to further the expansion of their joke shop from one prankster to another. I also request the same sum be left to Miss Hermione Granger for always being there when Harry needed you. To Nymphadora Tonks I leave twenty-five thousand Galleons but wishing I had had more time to get to know you." Harry notices tears running down Tonks's face knowing she had wanted the exact same thing.

"To my last friend Moony a.k.a. Remus J Lupin I leave the home in which I purchased with the money left to me by my Uncle and one hundred thousand Galleons. Lastly to my Godson Harry James Potter I leave the rest of my estate to including the Black's family home at number 12, Grimmauld Place. The total of the estate minus the house is three hundred five thousand Galleons and if you choose Mr. Potter, Sirius has left instructions for you to be emancipated."

"I don't think it is wise now Harry old enough to be emancipated," says Molly.

"Hush Molly," commands Dumbledore without moving his hands an inch or turning his gaze from Harry, "this is Harry's decision to make not anyone else's unless he requests your opinion."

"Arthur," says Harry causing many heads to turn and the man in question to jump in surprise slightly.

"Harry, I have always thought of you as a son and have treated you no differently than one of my own. Needless to say I have watched you grow up for the last couple of years and have come to the conclusion that you have always been alone and ready to be an adult long before now," answers Arthur turning to his wife as the last of his words leave his mouth.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, head-goblin sir, where do I sign to make me a legal adult." Quicksnot pushes the emancipation papers along with a feathery quill towards Harry, who quickly signs his name next to the ex before anyone can try and stop him. Harry stands up to leave along with everyone else except Dumbledore when they are interrupted by the wizened goblin.

"I'm sorry Lord Potter but we are not finished yet," announces Quicksnot causing everyone to return to their chairs. "Since you are now an adult, there is the matter of the Potter Estate to handle and a few possessions still from the Black Estate. Here are to rings one for the house of Black and the other for the hose of Potter. As long as you were both of them they grant you two votes within the Wizengamot as they both symbolize the seats that have been left empty for many years now. The Potter Estate leaves you two homes your family's home and the small cottage in Godric Hollow which has been restored. You also now own shares twenty-five percent shares in Nimbus and Firebolt Inc., Florean Fortescue's, Madam Malkin's, Ollivander's, Honeydukes, and The Three Broomsticks since either the Potter or Black family helped them get their start. You also hold fifty percent shares in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"We had to make you an owner mate," begins Fred.

"Since you did back us financially to get us going," finishes George. Mrs. Weasley looks quite furious at the knowledge she is now receiving.

"I must also inform you Lord Potter that you own one Muggle business, a place called Grunnings. For the record I wish to inform you that Gringotts has tallied up your worth Lord Potter and we have calculated that you are the richest wizard in the world by double any other wizard or family. Unless you have any other questions Sir I believe this concludes our business."

"Yes there are a couple of items. First I want a dinner meeting with Mr. Dursley an employee of Grunnings and I wish to make a withdrawal for both wizarding and muggle funds."

"The meeting has already been arrange for around the end of this month I believe but will personally have a notice sent to you of the day and time and could you tell me how many will be attending so the party in question will know how many to expect. As far as the withdrawal I am giving you a goblin money pouch, it will appear empty to anyone but who you wish to use it. The way it works is just think of how much you need and the type of funds and it will appear in the bag." Quicksnot hands over the bag and begins to leave the office when Harry tells him five people will be accompanying him to the dinner party but two of them will not be dining. Harry turns to Tonks before asking her, "Shall we go shopping for some new clothes."


End file.
